1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication circuits, and particularly to a multi-channel communication circuit between a master device and a plurality of slave devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication circuits, serial interfaces such as RS232 serial interfaces are familiar communication interfaces for data communications between a master device such as a server and a plurality of slave devices such as uninterrupted power supplies (UPS).
However, this communication circuit only allows the master device to connect with one of the slave devices at any given time via the serial interfaces thereof. If the master device needs to access another slave device, the user must connect a serial interface of the master device to a serial interface of another slave device again, which is very inconvenient.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a multi-channel communication circuit which can let a master device connect with a plurality of slave devices at the same time.